the betrayal of the fairy's
by shadowcore
Summary: What is the fairy's didn't fight the demons and zeref didn't start a war lucy and juvia were betrayed by fairy tail what if fairy tail and saber tooth still hated each other what if minerva never left and became guild master what if one dragon was left and owned a book about the history of slayer magic and how to learn it.
1. the start of things

Lucy was being ignored she went on missions alone came back almost dead some times Wendy helped her other times she went to lama scale some times even had to just bandage her self. Her spirits didn't ignore her thankfully Leo always helped and so did Virgo. Lucy still held hope that she would be noticed and eventually she was.

It was 7 months before the grand magic games juvia was training in a forest when she saw Lucy also training she was sparing with Leo. Juvia watched until they were done then she finally spoke "hey lucy" she said nicely after seeing Lucy's arms the were cut and bleeding "need some help" she asked pulling out bandages and started puting the over lucy's cuts. eventually Lucy spoke thank you she said your the thirst person in two months to help me Lucy almost started crying juvia looked at her and asked what about nastu and the others she asked they all just started to ignore me Lucy replied juvia felt sad about this and said we'll I won't ignore you she said.

That was the start of there friendship the started to go on jobs with each other but then juvia started to be ignored also but she didn't mind they even made a combo move where juvia would shoot out arrows made of water and then Leo would fill them with light so they became blinding arrows one day lucy came up with an idea why don't we go away and train for a few months it is only 4 months till the grand magic games lucy asked yea why not juvia replied let's go tell the guild they started walking towards the guild when they got there they started to overhear the others talking .

well who will be in the team for the grand magic games asked erza.

what about juvia and lucy answered happy.

no they are too weak remember when lucy lost her keys she couldn't defend her self replied nastu.

gajeel who had noticed lucy and juvia's entrance said guys I wouldn't say that...

why even juvia's weak she couldn't beat me or you said grey cutting him off.

yea they won't be a help at all said nastu every one in the guild agreed to that statement.

even I got to say they are pretty weak I had to heal them after they took an easy job the just can't handle them self's said Wendy.

THEY CAN HEAR YOU yelled gajeel pointing at lucy and juvia who had started crying.

I..is that really how you think of us said juvia

H...how could you say something like that we thought we found a place where we belonged where we could rely on people not to juge us by our strength but I guess we were wrong said lucy growing angry they both walked out in tears.

thanks gajeel for trying to stop them they both said before leaving the guild hall

every one just stared at each other in shame before happy started crying and gajeel got angry

WHY DID YOU SAY THAT he yelled

we didn't know they were there said nastu in shame

well how did you know said gray to gajeel

well when nastu said what he said what he said I heard them start crying he replied

'With juvia and lucy'

What will we do said juvia

well I don't know about you but I'm leaving the guild said lucy coldly

Im coming with you but what about our guild marks she replied

I learned that all we have to do is want to remove our guild marks while putting magic energy into them said lucy she did hers first

do you want me to or will you do it your self asked lucy

I will do it my self replied juvia she did it. "Now what" she said

we'll we will do what we planed and go train for 3 months and for the last month we will find a guild and prove ourselves to be on that team so we can beat fairy tail she said

I have one stop first said lucy


	2. the discovery

They had arived at a magic shop named the dragons flame juvia was looking around and lucy was buying a magic tent that was the size of a house on the inside

should I buy this asked juvia pointing at a strange glowing sphere with the word water on it.

yea why not said lucy what is it

it's a water dragon slayer lacrima juvia said while smiling

definitely buy it you can beat grey because you can eat his ice since its made of water said lucy

yes we must make them pay for what they did but how do we use it we'll find out later I guess said juvia

Well we got to pay for it so go pay said lucy smiling

OK well let's head for the train station

AT THE GUILD

I feel bad said erza

yea let's go to her house and apologise said nastu

well if we must said gray

AT LUCY'S HOUSE

where is she asked nastu hey here's a note

 **if you are reading this we are already gone we have left the guild our guild marks are already gone -lucy and juvia**

Wow I feel bad they felt so sad that they left the guild said Wendy

well you should said gajeel

hey yelled nastu and gray

IN SOME WOODS

juvia and lucy was walking through the woods while looking for a place to set up camp found cave

where does this go said juvia

only one way to find out said lucy going in the cave

Wait lucy said juvia running after her

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR came from the cave

juvia ran next to lucy and just stared at the the beast in front of them

it's a ...

 **authors note**

 **I love cliff hangers also this is some short chapters sorry**


	3. the training

It's a dragon said lucy

is it friendly asked juvia

how will I know replied lucy

Well if it's any better for your nerves I am friendly the dragon said

well it is better lucy and juvia replied

just then something amazing happened the dragon turned into a human then said hello I am muragon the water dragon slayer/water dragon.

can you teach dragon slayer magic juvia asked getting hopefull

yes I can do you want to learn it he asked smiling

Yes please juvia replied

what about you muragon asked lucy

no I don't really want to lean dragon slayer magic

well take this book it's got every type of slayer magic ever created he said passing her the book

I can't accept this lucy said

we'll you will said muragon

ok ill give it a read lucy said opening it

 **page 1-20 dragon slayer magic**

 **page 20-30 god slayer magic**

 **page 30-40 demon slayer magic**

 **page 40-50 celestial slayer magic**

 **page 50 -60 angel slayer magic**

 **page 60-70 human slayer magic**

 **page 70-80 beast slayer magic**

 **page 80-90 illusion slayer magic**

 **page 90-100 devil slayer magic**

 **Page 100-110 time slayer magic**

I've never heard of some of these magics lucy said

we'll the are old but any you like muragon asked

Dragon slayer magic or celestial slayer magic I'm not sure though

well how about both and your friend can learn another also

yea lucy let's do it juvia said excited

ok what will your second one be asked muragon

juvia looked at it and said angel slayer magic

ok then let's get to training we will start with dragon slaying magic juvia's water and lucy what about you muragon asked lucy

earth dragon slayer magic ok let's go

TIME SKIP 1 MONTH IN A FOREST STINGS POV

Me and rouge have been walking in these woods after hearing reports of a dragon.

rouge do you know we're the dragon was spotted I asked

it just ahead he replied

ok let's just each for now I said

we walked up to a clearing and were amazed at what we saw two girls getting taught by a dragon I recognised them as lucy and juvia from fairy tail exept they didn't have their guild marks

hey rouge do you think they ate learning dragon slayer magic I asked

it appears so he replied

STING ROUGE WE CAN HEAR YOU three voices yelled

FINE I yelled back coming in to view and saw the dragon turn into a human

let me guess you two are learning dragon slayer magic I said

yep we are third generation dragon slayers and are learning diferent types of slayer magic lucy said

wait third generation dragon slayers and other types of slayer magic I asked

Yes there's a book about it they said

Can we join this little Club I asked

Ask the dragon lucy said

is it ok dragon we asked

yes and my name is muragon he said

cool so what other types of slayer magic are there I asked

look at the book lucy said passing me the book

ok I choose beast slayer

I choose human slayer

ok now that that's done let's fight i said

OK we all said

I'm going against blonde I said coming up with a nickname for her

we are booth blonde se shouted

but I'm a lighter shade of blade

EARTH DRAGON ROCK FIST she yelled coming at me

I doge and yelled WHITE DRAGONS ROAR

she doged it and started coming at me I dicided to to block it with my own attack

it went on like this for half an hour until we booth colapsed out of magic energy

I finally asked the question I had in my head the entire time why did you leave your guild

It happend last month they thought we were too weak to help so we left the guild to train then we found muragon and have been training for a month last week we had lacrimas put in us so we are third generation dragon slayers we have only half a month of dragon slayer magic training and the next month and a half will be other slaying magic training then we will try and join a guild and get into the team for the grand magic games she told me

when she told told me the story I felt angry at fairy tail I didn't know why then came up with an Idea.

why don't you join saber tooth I suggested

yea that's a good idea we will join saber tooth once our training is done she said happily

ok but remember you got to prove yourself to minerva the guild master she's not easy to please.

I know let's go tell juvia and rouge

juvia and rouge had just finished sparring with the same result as sting and lucy's and had pretty much the same conversation

when they told each other the plan they all agreed

 **authors note**

 **hey hope you enjoyed I tried to make this longer if you like it please say so and have a good day or night**


	4. the six saber dragons

**authors note koan was an oc by lewanmusic prime hope you enjoy**

Time skip A SMALL VILLAGE KOAN POV

I'm koan a 19 years old I have milky white skin some muscle yellow eyes whith crimson spikey hair it was long and went down my back quite often I would get stared at by the ladies as leo / loke would say I have two sets of teeth booth where as white as milk one set was a smile of an angel the other was retractable shark teeth used to scare people my smile could make some people faint my face was angular.

I wore black pants with a red belt and a yellow buckle I had on an orange straight jacket with the sleeves removed to look like a t-shirt a gray vest with the collar up black gloves and a red fur cape .

My two main types of magic was apocalypse dragon slayer magic and fire devil slayer magic.

I was walking down the street and kept muttering to my self don't let chaos win I said over and over again then I ran into someone oh sorry I said

no its okay the woman said

hi my names koan what's yours I said with a smile even though I hadn't looked up

hi my names juvia said the one I ran into the others said there names were sting rouge and lucy

wait I said looking up,at them your the two dragon slayers from saber tooth and your those two girls from fairy tail

we aren't in fairy tail any more lucy and juvia said I realised they were growing angry

I knew that anger so i said they said you were weak didn't they so you got angry and sad and left the guild most likely you met up with these two

how did you know they asked eyes widening

Guilds never change especially fairy tail

wait you were in fairy tail the said realising what he ment

yep 10 years ago let me guess nastu gray erza was some of the people who said it

we'll seems like guilds never change by the way how come I never heard of you if you were in fairy tail

well I was bullied by erza miracle nastu gray and laxus that might be why also my only friends were levy jet droy and guildarts and lastly I'm presumed dead

Wow we were only ignored for a few months not bullied for how long

2 years 3 months and 27 days before I was framed for murder then banished from the guild and taken prisoner by a dark guild experimented on wich led to my milky white skin yellow eyes and my hair colour so yea pretty bad

what magic do you use apocalypse dragon slayer 3rd generation and fire devil slayer magic

well I'm light dragon slayer magic 3rd generation and also beast slayer magic

I'm shadow dragon slayer 3rd generation and human slayer magic

I'm water dragon slayer 3rd generation and angel slayer magic

I'm a earth dragon slayer 3rd generation and celestial slayer magic

wow all of us are 3rd generation what luck I said

we'll do you have a guild asked lucy

no I replied catching on

well me and lucy are going to join saber tooth want to come with us

I couldn't think of a resonance to refuse so I said OK it's the next town over right

yep said sting

TIME SKIP THE NEXT DAY saber tooth normal pov

the guild hall felt five giant magical presences coming their way

the group of five entered the guild hall as it went silent and looked at koan lucy and juvia

why is there two fairy's in here some one yelled

ex fairys actually and us 3 came to join saber tooth lucy said silence erupted again when minerva came in

to join you must fight someone of the guild masters choosing lucy you fight sting juvia you fight rouge and who ever you are fight orga

orga's fight ended with one punch from koan stings fit ended with a tie suprise g every one but the five and rouge's with the same result

well where would you like your guild mark and what colour

Right wrist and white said juvia

Left Wrist and blue said lucy

right palm and crimson said koan

Once that was done minerva said to compete in the grand magic games you have to prove your self

oh we will and we came up with a plan to get a fair fight against fairy tail without them holding back we told minerva

so think it will work asked koan to lucy and juvia at a table

You have the best chance koan you look diferent and probably your smell has changed

yea but what about you koan replied

we will try that's all we can do right now they both countered koan

so how about a job said sting and rouge walking up to the 3 while following them was a boy about 12 with yellow spikey hair that went practical straight up he had blue eyes and was wearing a green and black hoddie

hi my names callock and I'm a third generation smoke dragon slayer magic and illusion slayer magic.

another wow dragon slayers are getting common said koan

I know we are the six dragons of saber tooth and all third generation amazing sting continued

We're the six saber dragons said callock

hey let's promise not to use our other magics in fights it might lead to some problems

After a small conversation about each others magics lucy asked callock a favour

hey can you make a copy of this note and make it appear in front of master macarov also can we view the scene

after a quick spell a lacrima with a video on it appeared it showed a note appear in front of master macarov he read it his eyes widened he then called the guild to a meeting

he then gave a space we all know lucy and juvia Left 3 months ago well turns out lucy gave her gate keys to another celestial spirit mage and juvia trained a mage all her tricks including turning into water both those mages joined saber tooth so we must train harder both wich are 3rd generation dragon slayers and two other 3rd generation dragon slayers have joined so they have six dragon slayers all 3rd generation they call them selves the six saber dragons so beware makarov finished his speech and left

Wait six dragon slayers common where do you even find them

master came back with a grim look he said one warning that was five of the size have a grudge against fairy tail but mainly team nastu and laxus

wait why us asked nastu

well we betrayed lucy and juvia who taught two of them two of them are obviously sting and rouge who still hate us for making them lose the gmg so that's four of them the last I'm not sure who they are so I can't be sure said erza

lucy started laughing and juvia was holding back laughter while koan was looking at the lacrima with anger and sadness

when every one noticed this they asked what's wrong

he replied 10 years ato I had a crush on erza but she broke my heart so when ever I wee her I feel sad but angry

 **authors note dun dun dunnn callock is my idea so is illusion slayer magic it basically creates solid illusions that's how they transported the messege also should I write about the fights**

 **Leave a review of who I should pair up because next chapter will be making some advances so see you in another chapter**


	5. the problems

FLASH BACK A DAY AFTER FINDING LUCY'S NOT FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL WENDY POV

I was walking into the guild hall with Carla after being away from the guild for a weak on a job when I entered I saw a strange sight

every one was staring at me with looks of fury and betrayal

guys what's wrong I asked getting scared

Well first lucy and juvia left the guild and now you committed murder nastu said getting angry

why did lucy and juvia leave the guild and I didn't murder anyone i said tears were in her eyes

gajeel was just close enough to hear that her heart beat didn't rise or fall so he knew that she was not lying

guys she's telling the truth gajeel said putting his hand on my shoulder

well look at this nastu said showing a picture of what looked like me murdering a family in a dark street

WENDY MARVEL IN MY OFFICE NOW shouted master macarov

yes master i said tears falling from my face

I got in his office he sound proofed the room

Wendy i know you didn't do that but its you leaving the guild or you going to jail even if you were framed so I must banish you from the guild Carla can join you so I must remove your guild mark

As he said it I felt sad but relieved

you have one last job please complete it you must find lucy and juvia but also two more things if you can locate a boy named koan he left the guild 10 years ago 9 years ago some of his were found in a burnt down dark mage guild hall he has a grave but his body was never found so there is hope that he's alive and lastly train and join a guild for the grand magic games if you ok good bye also gajeel you can stop hiding in the shadows he said as gajeel apeared out of the shadows

hey gajeel I said suprised that he was there

hey Wendy so at least I know now what that you'll be safe said gajeel and he smiled at me

Bye gajeel and before I leave I'll say you were like a brother to me I said and left the guild with Carla

I heard gajeel shout goodbye

and every one else was saying things like good ridence murderer and also I can't believe she was a murderer but I still left strong

PRESENT WENDYS POV

Ive been searching for lucy and juvia for 3 months when I've not been training I met a dragon called thorneria with a book on all forms of slayer magic I perfected my dragon slayer magic and learned time slayer magic then for the past few days I've been listening to thorneria's advice she had said find the water and earth slayers then you will find what you have been serching for

what did you mean thorneria I asked my self when I found a sorcerer weekly on the ground I decided to read it I skipped to the guillemots section passing pictures of mira and Jenny smiling when I saw mira what I saw interested me

Fairy tail has suffered loss in the past 3 months lucy heartfelia juvia locker and Wendy marvel have all left fairy tail for reasons unknown to the public but nastu dragneel erza scarlet gray fullbuster miraJane cana laxus drayer and gajeel redfox have decided to be in the grand magic games this year seven contestents will take place but with only one team

blue pegasus has chosen the same team as last year same with lamia scale and mermaid heel the rest of the guilds have yet to dicided

Saber tooth however have gained 4 more dragon slayers the earth dragon slayer leta the water dragon slayer Jen. the apocalypse dragon slayer kane and the smoke dragon slayer callock they together are known as the six saber dragon but there's roumers the all know another type of magic but that's not been confirmed.

I stopped reading and realised what I needed to do I need to join saber tooth

I showed Carla the page and her eyes widened when she read it we need to join saber tooth she said and I just nodded

THE NEXT DAY SABER TOOTH GUILD HALL NORMAL POV

The six saber dragons dragons were sitting at a table the had been in the guild for a week when they all smelled wendy coming to wards the guild hall callock who was actually 13 not 12 said who is that it smells like a 3rd generation dragon slayer and another type of slayer magic

we all nodded and said it's Wendy marvel but if you read sorcerer weekly she left the guild the day after we left for an unknown reson lucy said with illusions that had changed her hair color so she had brown hair she had the nick name leta juvia had the same but with her name becoming jen and koan only had his name changed to kane

so think she'll try and join us asked sting

most likely replied rouge

I hope so said juvia

The six saber dragons went outside to meet wendy when she arived but she noticed they smelt like dragon slayers but lucy spoke up

hey Wendy when did you become a 3rd generation dragon slayer lucy said

lucy is that you wendy asked

callock Undo the illusion lucy replied her hair turning back into a blonde and juvia's blue

lucy juvia you're ok wendy said giving them a hug

can I join saber tooth then two of my three part mission wendy asked

go in and ask and what's the 3rd part asked koan

oh it's to find some guy named koan wendy replied casualy

every one stood shocked well Im koan he said

really well I guess 3 birds with 1 stone coming here wendy replied entering the guild to join

when she came out she had her guild mark on her left palm in blue

hey guys I joined wendy anounced she then began to tell what happend in the last 3 months koan got angry that wendy was framed for murder since that's why he was kicked out of the guild

 **authors note hey what did you think of ch 5 we have met the seven saber dragons how will fairy tail react find out next time on dragon Ball z wait wrong thing se ya later**


	6. the prank

saber **tooth koan pov**

this will be the best prank ever thought koan while puting magic in to a cake made by wendy or also known as Wenvoe so no one recognises them lucy is leta and juvia is jen the rest kept there names since fairy tail won't recognise them exept me I changed my name to kane we have been speeding false information to sorcerer weekly about how leta Jen wenvo were train by wendy lucy and juvia when they were actually them so they could use there original powers without fear but back to my prank I will send a cake to fairy tail it will explode into hell fire wich salamander can't eat but won't do any damage but will spell in the air a message wich I won't say but callock enchanted it to show a image of my lucy juvia and Wendy's deaths it shows lucy juvia and wendy getting killed by jen leta and Wenvoe while I was saw getting tortured then I stabbed my self through the heart I looked to be ten before my looks changed from the experiments jen leta and Wenvoe have illusions from callock

of course that's when things went wrong lucy came in WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BETTER NOT DO THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR MANHOOD TO MEET THE SHOE she yelled I shuddered from the memories of the shoe aka the lucy kick and I don't want to lose my manhood good by world I thought as she came to me she did the unexpected and grabbed the box with the prank in it and posted it

ok who are you and what did you do to lucy I asked suprised and blinked a few times before she answered but that suprised me even more

I am lucy heartfelia master of pranks and revenge no one who has been pranked has known it was me and who are you she replied all serious like the old master it scared me so I ran to sting the only one who could calm her down no one knew why but I had my suspicions so did rouge and juvia but callock and wendy knew but wouldn't tell us

 **Fairy tail 3rd person**

it was an ordinary day in the guild hall people were laughing and drinking but it wasn't as strong as it was a few months ago lisana like the evil person she is used a controller magic to convince everyone to not care about lucy juvia and wendy but gajeel would not be controlled it might be because he detected the magic and put up steel on the inside of his head lisana was flirting was flirting with nastu that's when the cake arrived

oh look a cake said mirajane as she looked at the cake then nastu went over to them and said or yelled in some opinion

whoooo cake he said/yelled as he grabbed a piece that's when it went wrong fire came out of the top and shaped into a message it said THE FALLEN FAIRY'S ARE BACK are back then a image appeared

lucy was sitting on the ground as a girl with brown hair came up to her

leta what is it my student asked lucy

Well you said the only way for me to gain your power is for you to die leta questioned

yes I expected this please make it quick lucy said "at least fairy tail won't care"

yes master leta said as she stabbed lucy through the heart

they killed lucy I'll kill them yelled nastu getting angry

the next was juvia it was not to similar

juvia was training when jen came up under stabbed her in the back

well I knew this was coming my apprentice but you will destroy fairy tail in my place right so good bye those were her words

you could tell gray was angry but said nothing

Wendy's was next but this was strange

Wendy walked up to Wenvoe and asked "Wenvoe will you kill me"

OK she smirked evily

I've wanted to do this for a long time Wenvoe said as stabing wendy through the back

only gajeel looked sad at this

koan was the worst

it showed him being tortured then

I koan malstring swear that one day you will all burn he said and with that he stabbed himself through the heart

many people looked guilty but especially erza mirajane nastu and gray because they bullied him

gajeel smirked he met koan on his travels si he knew these were all fake 'well played koan well played you always had a Flare for dramatics' gajeel laughed a happy laugh many people glared at him

why are you laughing at there deaths you metal hearted b... he never heard the end because erza knocked him out

Master macarov saw the whole thing and knew it was fake as well he himself laughed wich got a newly awake nastu angry

What the heck gramps why are you laughing yelled nastu getting even more angry

 **saber tooth callock pov**

We just finished watching the video from one of my projections we were all laughing because gajeel laughed and koan explained how he met gajeel last year and we all knew makarov could tell it was fake the only ones who didn't see it In the guild were sting and lucy because they were in one of there private make out sessions me and wendy know because we once walked in on them yea let's just say I had to vow silence if I value my manhood yea lucy's scary everyone has suspicions of what they do when there alone so more than a few times I've had to make solid illusions of them so they can sneak off but anyway I'm just over hearing something that will probably end badly so here it is

Well we know they like each other said rouge

but that isn't my thing replied koan

yea but this is revenge for them not telling us said rouge with just a hint of evil in his voice

you know me so well so how will we do this asked koan

well I'm not sure yet but let plan get callock and wendy together comence answered rouge

we really need a better plan name replied koan

And this got me Blushing as red as a tomato yea I like wendy what big deal but that plan that I over heard will most likely end in failure so I'll die of embarrassment so good bye world

 **authors note sorry for not updating but I got busy with summer then I moved house and my new house didn't get inter net till today and my dog got sick no nat good enough please give me any ideas**


End file.
